Tempted
by punkisded
Summary: A one shot based on the one of the axgweek on tumblr (tempted).


**A/n : hey guys, this is a prompt based of aryaxgendry week on tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy this one shot !**

* * *

Arya was speechless.

She stared at Gendry with her mouth hanging open and no matter how hard she fought with her brain she just couldn't take her eyes away. He was oblivious to her, for all he knew she was sleeping soundly in his bed, but no, he was super wrong if he thought that. Arya was wide awake, hiding behind the wall that separated his room from the living room. She had woken up thirsty and decided to go get some water, never imagining that she was going to stumble into a naked Gendry.

Arya had stayed over at his house for the weekend, like she usually did after he started college in the city, away from Winterfell and even though they had been friends for over 10 years already, Arya had never seen him naked. She couldn't understand the feelings that were arising at the pit of her stomach or the butterflies or the strange warmness that had settled in between her legs. All she knew was that she felt a strange temptation navigating through her body. She watched as Gendry bend down to pick up his underwear and put them on. His chiselled body was making it hard for Arya to breath. She was oh so tempted to run her hands along his body.

_Snap out of it! what do you think you're doing? Go back to his room now and locked the door! _Her mind was screaming at her but her feet wouldn't move. She had always thought Gendry was extremely handsome and even though no one but her new, she had a stupid crush on him since they were little. Yet she never made an approach towards her feelings, she never flirted, never hinted out anything. She had never felt so needy before, until now. She wanted to touch him, wanted him to touch her as well. She was tempted to go up to him and jump on him right there and get it over with, but a sad realization washed over her. Gendry only saw her as a little sister, he would never in a million years do anything with her.

With that in mind, she glumly walked away, leaving Gendry in just his boxers, he wasn't facing her, he had fixed the small couch but somehow he heard movements behind him and he turned around. Although Arya was already gone, he managed to get a glimpse of his long T-shirt that she had slept on.

"Arya, are you there?" He called out, suddenly panicking. _Had she seen him naked? _He couldn't help but worry about that. He probably scared her off.

"Arya" He called a second time but got no reply.

He walked over to his room and knocked on the door, withing seconds the small girl opened it. Big grey eyes staring back at him

"Yeah?" She whispered nervously

"Are you okay, do you need something?" He asked her, worried that something was wrong

"No, no, no I'm fine. Please leave" She said pushing him out with the door

"Woah there feisty, I'll go then" He said giving her a small smile which she didn't returned. She eyed him with such hunger that it made Gendry's stomach do a flip. She looked beautiful even when she was just wearing an old grey t-shirt and her hair was all messy. He was the luckiest guy in the world to have her as a friend but also the unluckiest. He could only be just friends with her even though every time he was around her he felt tempted to kiss her lips. he wanted her so much to the point it hurt sometimes, yet he had to play it off and pretend he only saw her as a friend.

"Then go" She said looking straight at him. He felt his heart begin to race faster and faster as they both stood still, staring into each others eyes.

Arya needed to get away from him. She had no idea what was going on with her body. This had never happened to her, she was always cool and collected around him yet today her hormones were eating her away. The more his blue eyes stared at her, the more she wanted to touch him.

_Pull yourself together! say something, stupid. _She was screaming at herself. He kept looking at her, not moving, not saying anything, just staring at her with such intensity. She was lost for words and began fidgeting with the hem of the shirt.

"I, um. I'll go now" He said breaking their staring contest.

"No wait" She found herself saying. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to touch him

"Yeah?" He managed to say, his voice low and raspy. It made Arya tingle with desire and even though she didn't know what to do or say, she was happy she had told him to wait.

"Come closer" She found herself telling him. Without hesitation he took two steps forward, towering over her. She felt his hot breath tickling her face and her body was on fire. Gods be good. Something wicked was about to happen.


End file.
